Star Light, Star Bright
by KodeV
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not be related to each other, but will all be based on prompts from Astronomy Class, found in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum. Any of the one-shots that relate to the "Lies" AU will be labeled.
1. Masked

Your Assignment: Though the stars shine with their own light, even the brightest star is hidden by daylight. Write about a character that is overshadowed by someone else.

**Masked**

* * *

He watches her as she get closer to him. He is her husband, but during these gatherings, it matters not. He has to watch stoically as she fawns over him, acting no better than the doxies found in Knockturn Alley. He sometimes thinks she does this intentionally, to see how far she can push him. He easily admits that she's beautiful, in a wild, untamed sort of way and it's that unrestrained beauty that attracts men to her. It certainly attracted him and he was not the least bit upset when it was revealed to him she was to be his bride. It was his hope, one that he now knows that was in vain, that the wildness in her would be tamed with time and maturity. For a while she had calmed just a little, but then, he started to favor her, enflame her passions and what was once was a comfortable fire is now an uncontrollable inferno.

"She's at it again, brother."

"I know," he answers tonelessly. He knows better than to let those around him to be able to read him by his body language. In the beginning when he cared (he still does), he made the mistake of letting those around him see how much her indifference bothered him. The consequences of reacting – he rather not repeat the experience or think about it happening again. Turning his head from the view in front of him, he changes the subject.

"So little brother, is there a particular witch you have your eye on?"

He dreams of having a family - a son, to carry on the family name, a daughter to dote on. He expresses this desire to her and she laughs, and laughs, and laughs. Finally she gets herself under control and gives him the answer he knew he would receive, but still hoped that he wouldn't.

"He needs me by his side, carrying out his commands. I cannot and will not give you a child until we reach our goal."

He smiles, yet it doesn't reach his eyes as he accepts his wife's answer. Yet he holds on to the sliver of hope she more than likely did not mean to give. When they go out on the raids he becomes more vicious, only surpassed by his wife. He figures the sooner they win, the sooner he will have his heart's desire – a piece of her to return his love.

As they torture the couple, the wails of their year-old son as the soundtrack, they do it for different reasons. She does it because her master, her mentor, her (rumored) lover is gone. His brother does it out of anger, because even in (supposed) death, their master's shadow stands between his brother and his wife. He does it out of frustration, because they were so close to their goal and therefore, he was oh so close to his dream of having a family. He does it out bitterness because instead of being good soldiers and retreating so they can fight another day, he is (once again) following his wife, the same wife whose lack of self-preservation is going to get all three of them caught. If he did not love her so much, he would send a slashing curse her way, so she could slowly suffer the way he has been suffering all these years. When the Aurors comes, he puts up a fight only because it is expected of him and the position he holds in the Inner Circle.

Sometimes, he can see them together and hear the whispered rumors.

"If I did not know from first-hand experience, I would think she has slept her way to the top."

"They are together constantly! What you heard is probably true."

"I heard she likes her bedroom activity with a little . . . bite. Her husband finds that distasteful, so that's the reason why she goes to him."

"He's from such a fine, old pure blood family and she is too. Too bad she took after the Rosier side of the family after all!"

"Like mother, like daughter. I heard that her father had a bloodline test done on her younger sister because she is so blonde and because she has no easily distinguishable traits from the Black side of the family."

"Hush, he's right there. He might overhear you!"

"Oh, it's nothing he hasn't heard before . . ."

When the dementors leaves their cell block, the images fade and the whispers quiets, only to be replaced by his dear Bellatrix's hoarse screams and yells promising vengeance and pledging her undying allegiance. Meanwhile, her cousin Sirius sometimes ceases his own dark mutterings to darkly mock him about his wife's attention being focused on a (supposed) dead man. He does not react- he neither flinches nor says anything to confirm or deny Sirius' assessment. Those reactions are locked down, hidden away – masked.


	2. Unexpected Help

**Assignment:** The messages that the stars give us are often vague and unspecific. Write a story about a character _without using their name. _At the end of the story, put a note in stating the character's name. You will be graded on how well you represented that character without actually stating who they are. No OCs.

**Unexpected Help**

**(Part of the "Lies" AU)**

* * *

She had looked forward to this for years. She had seethed jealously as her friends one by one went on their gap year trip and came back with stories about the exotic locales they had traveled to. After two years of waiting, it was finally her turn. Initially, she is upset when her sister is gifted with her trip at the same time (the beautiful ones never have to wait), yet overjoyed to learn that because of waiting so (im)patiently, she is not limited to visiting only one country. Squealing in delight, she hugs her parents and immediately runs to her room to grab the travel literature she had collected over two years ago.

"Dad, I need you to take me somewhere so I can get some updated information," she yells. Her mother and especially her father, is so glad that she did not throw a tantrum when her sister received her gift that neither one of them reprimands her for yelling indoors. For once, there is peace in their household.

* * *

_***~*~*~Page Break~*~*~***_

She is hopelessly lost.

The area she is in is not on the map she's holding, but it is obviously a shopping plaza of some sort. There's a certain buzz in the air she's always felt, but it's not quite within her reach. It reminds her of something, but she refuses to acknowledge what it may be. Becoming uncomfortable, she wonders how she can get back to her previous location. Sitting down on a nearby bench, tears starts to form in her eyes when she thinks she spots a familiar face. She's not sure because he looks so different, but when he calls her name, her suspicion is confirmed and she has never been so glad to see someone from home, even if it is him.

He is out with his extended family when he first sees her. She looks so forlorn and without hesitation he decides to approach her. He calls her name and he can see the relief floods her face when she realizes who he is. He realizes that she is too, taking a gap year trip (although she is taking her trip between her second and third year of university) and he suggests that he shows her the sights. He is surprised when she agrees, as they have not always had the best relationship, but he does admits to himself that she did help him through a rather difficult period in his life with some good advice and understanding. This is his way of evening the scales between them and hopefully, a chance to build on that moment.

* * *

_***~*~*~Page Break~*~*~***_

Her near disaster turns into the most enjoyable part of her trip. She is enthralled as he tells her the history of the area she is in and his family's connection. He introduces her to his numerous aunts, uncles and cousins and he smiles as the ladies of his family immediately takes her under their wing. She blooms under their attention and is pleasantly surprised when they invite her to stay in their family villa. She looks to him, the question of if should she accept is read easily in her eyes.

"Just give in. They will not let you have a moment's peace until you do," he says. So she follows his advice and accepts the invitation, letting him make arrangements to retrieve her luggage while she sends her parents an owl to let them know her change of plans. There's a bounce in her steps and she's literally floating as she links her arm with his. As they walk away, his family notices for the first time in weeks, he has relaxed. As the days pass, they all can see that the time the pair is spending together is good for the both of them.

* * *

_***~*~*~Page Break~*~*~***_

The rest of her time seems to fly by as she enjoys the good food, the fine wine and the great hospitality. His aunt comes to her in the beautiful bedroom she has been staying in for a fortnight. She prepares for the farewell dinner and ball that is being held in her honor and her eyes widens as she realizes that his aunt is presenting her with a jewelry box. She stammers that she can't accept the gift, insisting that it is too much, but then he comes in the room and takes the gift from his aunt. As his aunt looks on, he opens the box and presents her with a jewel encrusted hairpin.

"I know you don't want to accept the gift, but I insist. Consider it a thank you gift, for being my friend although I had not up to that point, been too friendly to you. Consider it a thank you gift for being my friend now."

Blushing, she accepts the gift and allows his aunt to place hairpin in her up-do.

* * *

_***~*~*~Page Break~*~*~***_

Both she and her sister returns home with tales to tell about their adventures and while her sister has seems to have more complaints about her time abroad than anything else, her parents are pleased to learn that despite the small hiccup in her trip, that she has had a wonderful time despite the fact she spent most of her travels alone. When she comes to the part of her tale where she describes for her family the farewell dinner and ball for her parents, her sister re-enters the room.

"He and his family did that for you? I don't believe it! Matter of fact, I think you're making the whole thing up to try to top me. He has no other family."

"Just because you're a snob and still basing your opinion on the opinions of others, doesn't mean I'm a liar," she hisses dangerously. "Also, if you were still speaking with him, and you are not, you would know that he does in fact, have extended family." The jovial atmosphere immediately turns frosty and a shouting match seems to be close when their mother quickly changes the subject.

"Darling, that's a beautiful hairpin! Where did you buy it?" A smug smile crosses her eldest daughter's lips as she informs her that the hair ornament is not something that she bought for herself, but a gift from the very person her younger sister holds such a low opinion of.

"He gave it to me to thank me for being a friend when he needed one most. He did the same for me when I was lost. It seems we became each others' unexpected help."

* * *

Characters (in order of appearance)

Petunia Evans

Mr. & Mrs. Evans

Severus Snape

Lily Evans


	3. Shopping Trip

If you gaze long enough at the heavens, you will see the fates of many written among them.

**Assignment:** Write about a life-changing event that happens to a character simply because of a slip of fate. Example: They didn't get much sleep the night before, so they stop for a cup of coffee, and, in the coffee shop, they bump into the person they'll someday marry.

**Keywords****: **Life-changing, slip of fate

**Shopping Trip (part of the "Lies" AU)**

* * *

It was an excursion to Harrods that brought Narcissa and Draco Malfoy to muggle London. Narcissa had decided that in order for her heir to be competitive in the ever changing wizarding world, he needed to have exposure to the muggle world before his Hogwarts years. This particular sunny day saw the two blonds at the very upscale (only the best for a Malfoy, of course) muggle department store.

"Why we have to go to muggle London, Mother," a very agitated seven-years old Draco asks.

"Because, my Dragon," Narcissa patiently explains, "you can't go to a muggle primary school wearing wizarding robes. Besides, according to your Aunt Andromeda, Harrods is the best place to get what you need. We will have a personal shopper and everything."

"Will it be like going to Madame Malkins?"

"Yes, but without the magic."

"No magic? So why do we need to go there, then?"

"Because my son, one day you will be in charge of a vast fortune, and some of that fortune is made in the muggle world. You need to learn how to blend in when you're doing business with them."

"Oh." Draco became silent as he thinks about the new experiences to come.

"Will we be able to buy chocolate candies, Mother?"

Narcissa laughed softly at her son, as she could tell that Draco did not care about the reason for their trip, as long there were sweets involved. No matter the last name, most of the male children of the Black line had a deep love and appreciation for sweets of all sorts.

"If you behave, I'm sure getting some chocolate candies can be arranged. Come along now, we have to go and meet your aunt."

* * *

Mother and son takes the Floo Network to the Leaky Caldron and Draco holds tightly to his mother's hand as they walked into muggle London for the very first time. Both relaxes when they see his Andromeda, a familiar face in an unfamiliar place.

"Hello there, little nephew. Are you ready to explore London from the Muggles point of view," Andromeda asks. Draco timidly nodded his head and looks around, absorbing the unfamiliar world around him.

"What do they call these . . . things," Draco asks his aunt in a low voice, pointing at the cars as they pass by.

"Muggles calls them cars. It's similar to a horse and carriage, but without the horses. We will be taking one that's called a taxi. It's a car service that takes people from one place to another for a fee. "

"Wicked," Draco exclaims and Narcissa looks at her son with an amused expression, as she wonders if cars would become Draco's passion when he gets older as motorcycles are Sirius'.

* * *

The trip itself was uneventful and Andromeda can tell that her nephew was not the only one who is absorbing the new sights and sounds. As teenagers, Andromeda had attempted to get her younger sister to sneak away and explore muggle London with her, but Narcissa was always afraid of getting caught. She did not know what caused her sister's change of attitude, but she was so very glad for it. The fact she was willing to bring her son along (she wondered what Lucius thought of that) - that did not only surprised her, it shocked her.

As Draco looked out the window at the passing scenery, Andromeda was distracted from her inner musings by Narcissa asking her a question.

"What did you say, Cissy," she asked, embarrassed that she was caught unaware. A melodic laughter reached her ears and she's pleased by the happiness in her sister's blue eyes.

"Still daydreaming, I see. It is good to see that although some things change, I am glad to see some things remains the same. I was asking had you shopped at Harrods before."

"Yes, I did, with Ted's mother before the wedding." The smile slips from her face when she sees the tears gather in her younger sister's eyes.

"Oh, Cissy, I didn't mean -" Narcissa interrupted Andromeda from what was more than likely, an apology.

"Seems like we have arrived. Draco, dear, come on." Draco, unaware of the tense moment that has just taken place, holds his aunt's and mother's hands as they exit the taxi after Andromeda pays for their trip.

* * *

Narcissa eyes widened at the many choices of clothing that is available, and heartily approves of the personal shopper that was selected by Andromeda for herself and Draco. While she enjoys the experience, sipping on the finest teas and sampling the array of biscuits that presented to her, what Draco remembers most from the experience that being fitted for a new wardrobe sucked. The people who measured him for his clothes went to same school of torture, he decided, and they all only knew one phrase -

"STOP MOVING!"

Draco sulked, but complied to the tailor's demands once he saw his mother raise one delicate, blonde eyebrow.

* * *

After both Malfoys were fitted with appropriate muggle wardrobes (Narcissa especially loving the selection of shoes available), Andromeda suggests that they visit one of the museums.

"Not today, Andi. Draco's getting tired and I did promise him chocolates before we went home."

"I do apologize for interrupting, madame, but I couldn't help but overhear that you wished to buy the young gentleman some chocolates. We have a fabulous assortment of chocolates. I can bring you some samples if you like."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Narcissa replies and her personal shopper soon brings an array of chocolates for the three of them to sample. Pleased with the flavorful chocolate, Narcissa buys not only chocolate for her son, but for herself and her sister, as Andromeda makes arrangements for Narcissa purchases to be delivered.

"Did you enjoy your day, Draco," Andromeda asks.

"I did! Aunt Andi,"Draco whispers as Narcisas gathers her bags that hold their chocolates.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why do father think muggles are bad? They make chocolate! They can't be bad!"

"It's complicated, little Dragon."

Frowning his face at his aunt's non answer, he states, "Mother often says that when I ask questions about Father."

* * *

It would be many years later when Andromeda realized how life-changing a simple shopping trip would be.

"Even though he's an adult, I'm always afraid for my son. However, although we're fighting a war, I was most afraid for him when Draco stood up to Lucius."

"What happened? I just remember the aftermath and Draco refused to tell me when I arrived."

A far-away look entered Narcissa's eyes as she remembered the confrontation between her husband, and her son.

"Draco told Lucius that the only difference between us and muggles is the fact we are magical. Lucius asked him how did he come to that conclusion and Draco revealed that he knew so from first-hand experience, that had calls some of them 'friend.' Lucius, needless to say, did not take it well."

"What did Lucius say?"

"He told our son he had to choose - the Malfoy name and the fortune that comes with it, or be disinherited. Lucius forgot that he no longer controlled the Malfoy estate and Draco told him that he did not have to choose. The end result was a fast and furious duel that my son won."

"I bet Lucius is cursing the slip of fate that gives all Blacks the love for sweets. You know it was the chocolate candies that first won Draco over, not the muggles themselves."

"Well, then I'm glad for the chocolates. It put him on a path where he was able to determine right from wrong for himself, despite his father's influence."

A comfortable silence falls between the two sisters, as they eat from a luxury box of chocolates purchased from Harrods.


	4. Today

In ancient times, the patterns of the stars were used to determine "auspicious" or "inauspicious" days. **Your Assignment:** Write about a day that has certain significance to someone, even if it means nothing to anyone else.

**Today**

* * *

**(Part of the "Lies" AU)**

It has been five years, ten months, and seventeen days since I have last seen him. Longer if I count from the last time I have spoken to him. At first, it hurt really badly, to be separated from him, to not to see him, owl him, or speak to him in a civil manner. Then I became angry and looking back, I see that my anger came from the hurt that I felt, and that anger was fed and nurtured by my housemates and the man who would eventually become my husband.

There are plenty of days I hate because I associate the day with him. I hate mid-January, because we used to celebrate our birthdays together during that time of the month. We used to steal away from our housemates and find an empty, out of the way classroom to meet and exchange small gifts. I don't know how he did it, but he always had an unique gift that he personalized just for me. Even now, every mid-January I'm excited and when I realize the source of my excitement, It dies an swift death and for the remainder of the day, I'm in a foul mood.

I hate the first of September. On that day, I can hear the sounds of students, speaking to one another as they prepare for another year at Hogwarts. I see the parents hugging their children good-bye and hear the last minute instructions about proper behavior and good study habits. And if close my eyes, I can see him reading a book (usually the assigned Potions book for the year) and him muttering how certain spells and potions can be improved.

However, today's date is the one I hate most of all. It is the day I ended my friendship with my first best friend so many years ago. A year ago, today's date is the day I discovered Pensive memories of my husband and his friends basically torturing my former best friend. Today, an exact year later, I find myself speaking with a barrister to see what legal options I have if I decide to divorce my husband.

I really hate May 25th.


End file.
